monument_valleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
The Monument Valley series has several Game Mechanics that change the environment around them or help the player reach new areas. This page lists objects and mechanics pres Rotators Rotators are cranks on the face of an object or platform that have certain effects when turned. They usually move or turn platforms. These platforms often have some sort of visual difference to separate them from other platforms. Rotators are unusable when the player is standing on the object they move or turn. Rotators are introduced in Chapter I: Monument Valley. Draggers Draggers are small circles on the face of an object or platform that allow it to be used while Ida is standing on it. Draggers can move or turn objects horizontally or vertically, and can move objects other than the one they are on. They can be used for purposes other than moving platforms. Draggers are introduced in Chapter III: Hidden Temple. Doors Doors are openings the player can walk through to reach another door. The door it leads to can be in the same area or a new one. The two doors do not have to be on connected platforms. Doors can also be locked. Locked doors are locked permanently or are opened after a certain condition is met. Often, doors that the player just came from are locked behind them. Doors are introduced in Chapter III: Hidden Temple. Rainbow Doors Rainbow doors are a variant of doors. Rainbow doors take the player to The Doortem's door and vice versa. This is used in combination with moving the Doortem to traverse an area. Rainbow doors, not counting the Doortem's door, are introduced in X: The Botanical Gardens. Switches Switches are small buttons that trigger when stepped on. When pressed, switches change the environment around them, including turning on lights, moving objects and platforms, activating rotators and draggers, and more. A switch's effect will remain until the switch is pressed again, though most switches are unusable after the first press. Switches can be triggered by the player character, the Crow People, The Totem, Ro's Daughter, or The Doortem. Switches are introduced in Chapter II: The Garden and appear in every level afterwards except I: Monument Valley 2 and VI: The Docks. Short Switches Short switches are a variant of switches. They function in the same way as a normal switch, except that their effect only remains while they are being pressed. After whoever was on it moves to a different location, the effect reverts. Short switches are introduced in Chapter VI: The Labyrinth. Pedestals Pedestals are small platforms shaped like an eight-pointed star that appear at the end of every level. Lights Drawers The drawer is a narrow platform that can be moved horizontally in and out of a wall by pulling a handle on its end. When Ida is standing on the platform, the handle retracts, and the platform cannot be moved. There is only one drawer in the Monument Valley series. It appears in the second area of Chapter IX: The Descent. Twisting Platforms Water (flowing) :Not to be confused with Water (static) Water, when flowing, is a blue-green liquid that flows across and falls down surfaces. It can weigh down certain platforms with a space to contain it, blocking or opening the player's path. It also, in one instance, provides a power source that turns a platform. Flowing water appears in Appendix iv: Halcyon Court. Water (static) :Not to be confused with Water (flowing) Water, when static, is a transparent blue liquid that can be raised or lowered to restrict Ida's access in an area, because Ida cannot go below water level. Some platforms also float on static water. Static water appears in Appendix iv: Halcyon Court and Appendix vii: The Oubliette. Leaves Growing Trees Trees grow when they are near light they come in a variety of colours Sticky Platforms Sticky Platforms are pale yellow platforms, similar to the Totem in appearance, that attach to platforms they touch. If attached to two platforms, they will stay on whichever platform is turning. Sticky platforms appear in XIII: The Sunken City. Category:Missing Information Category:Missing Images